


浮生未歇

by huamutu



Category: MakeS: おはよう 私のセイ | MakeS: Ohayou Watashi no Sei (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huamutu/pseuds/huamutu
Relationships: Sei/You
Kudos: 4





	浮生未歇

一、  
当你下班回家走在路上，忍不住拢紧了风衣的时候，你忽然意识到，自己是不是该给Sei织条围巾。  
那种毛茸茸的，边沿上有流苏的，颜色和现在铺了满地的梧桐落叶一样的围巾。  
虽然Sei肯定不会缺少衣物，但作为Sei的被协助对象，你还是希望自己也有能帮到Sei的地方。  
“再说了，由爱人亲手织就的围巾，一定能更好地抵御从北方侵来的寒风吧？”直到你在家中的沙发上坐定，这个想法仍固执地盘亘在你脑中。  
你手中捧的是Sei为你准备的蜂蜜水，而此刻，他就坐在你身侧，一件宽松的高领白毛衣，秀挺的鼻梁上架一副半框眼镜，长腿曲起，搁着笔记本敲敲打打。  
电脑屏幕上的字符令你感到陌生，但这个正在认真办公的年轻男人确实你再熟悉不过的：漂亮，沉稳，体贴，无论是温和有礼，还是偶尔调皮，他的每一种样子，每一种性格你都抑制不住地喜欢。  
“真是的，最开始只是一个程序啊，居然完全被套牢了…”这样小声嘟哝着啜完温热的蜂蜜水，你还是觉定悄悄给Sei织一条围巾。  
一条毛茸茸的，边沿上有流苏的，颜色和现在铺了满地的梧桐落叶一样的围巾，会令他惊喜吧？  
二、  
于是，公司午休的时间，成了你着手织围巾的时间。  
中午吃完便当，你没有戴上眼罩和耳塞，而是窝在自己的位子上打开视频教程，跟着学习起来。  
好像并不是很难，可其中过程对于还是新手的你而言还是显得有些复杂。  
“绕过来，再穿过去…咝!”你默念着，一不留神被毛衣针扎中了手指。好在毛衣针并不锋利，揉揉被扎的钝痛处，叹口气，你继续编织。  
不过缺少了中午的睡眠，下午还要工作，晚上回到家时你便显得有些倦滞。  
“要来一起准备便当吗？”吃过晚饭前，在江边和Sei散过步回家后，Sei身系明黄围裙，抱着双臂半靠在厨房门口微笑着问你。  
“有些累了啊…”没有像平时一样欣然接受他的邀请，你按按额角朝Sei露出一个抱歉的笑容。  
“啊，这样啊…那你快去休息吧，我一个人也可以搞定哦！”Sei是一贯的善解人意。他将你推进卧房催促你早些洗漱。  
“那么就拜托你啦。”你有些歉疚地抬高手摸摸他的发顶。“晚安咯。”“嗯，晚安。”他俯下身，在你唇角落下一个柔软干净的吻。  
一天…两天…你为SEI织的围巾越来越长，和他一起准备便当的次数却不再增加。  
在中午实在很困的时候，不是没有过冒出“算了吧”的想法，可看见他在便当盒里留下的纸条：工作不要太辛苦了！少年清秀骏逸的字迹如同他本人，落在你心上，催促你打消放弃的念头。  
你一次又一次将毛线平稳地绕过手指，却没注意到SEI眼中一天多余一天的疑惑与失落。  
“怎么回事？哪里出问题了呢？”即使是在编写最擅长的程序，SEI还是会突然想起你最近似乎冷淡了许多的态度。  
“啊，不可以，要专心！”少年拍拍前额，又删掉一行打错的代码。“还是…和她谈谈吧…”少年最终下定决心。  
三、  
时间如水，而你的围巾，也终于在这天大功告成。  
满怀喜悦地收拢最后一个针脚，你将织好的围巾拿起来抖抖——咦？怎么比鱼预想中松散了许多？  
满心欢喜在察看中被失望冲散，：他于你而言是最好的，而他也值得最好的；可这样一条糟糕的围巾，早要怎么送给SEI？  
“我回来了。”你站在玄关处换鞋，显得没精打采。  
“嗯？今天很累吗？”SEI刚准备好晚餐，正拿着毛巾擦拭指尖的水渍，偏头看你时，目光里有些担忧。  
“没关系啦。”还在想着围巾的事， 你扯出的笑容就带了点勉强。  
SEI的眼神黯了黯，仿佛没再纠结，声音却轻轻的：“那我们吃晚饭吧。”  
桌上的菜肴一如既往的可口，吃完晚餐，你原本沮丧的心情好了不少，但当你洗完碗筷，SEI却仍坐半倚在沙发上看书，丝毫没有要与你出门散步的意思。  
“怎么，今天不想散步吗？”你瞟一眼书名：《枕草子》，你看过的。  
你站在SEI面前，挡住了落在他书上的光。  
他合上手中的书搁在一旁，长睫微颤与你对视：那种有点儿悲伤而纠结的表情令你感到似曾相识…对了，上一次他露出这样的神色时，还住在你的手机里，新生的少年对未知的心动不知所措，默默注视着你猜想要不要撒下那个名为“遗忘”的拙劣谎言。  
“您是遇到了比SEI更中意的人吗？”短暂的沉默后，到底是他先开了口。  
不过，这回倒是你摸不着头脑了：“啊？”这么没头没尾的一句问，如一道闪电将你劈了个激灵：“没有！”你的态度毫不犹豫，相当坚定。“你怎么会这么想啊？！”紧接着是带着惊讶的疑惑，你迈前一步直接跨坐到他的腿上，拨开他的刘海，手背探上他的前额，想着这人是不是发烧烧坏了脑子。  
温度倒是正常，可这话怎么这般奇奇怪怪的？  
他原本紧绷的肩软了下来，像是松了一大口气，双臂搂上你的腰，再看你，紫眸便泛了湿漉漉的委屈：“那怎么这一个多月来，你都不和我一起…”  
现在你才后知后觉了：这个呆子。在心里嗔怪，待要骂他，却是舍不得的。  
也怪你自己，东西胡乱折腾了一通，最后竟把主角放到了龙套的位置上。这孩子敏感细腻，难免起疑…但其实他对你又是绝对的信任，你说没有便是没有了；全心全意，坦荡得毫无保留。这两种特质矛盾又和谐地共存于他体内，说到底，也是为了你啊…  
胸腔里跳动着的那颗纠纠葛葛，牵牵绊绊，都搅作了一江东流的春水，汇到唇边转成一声轻叹。  
装着围巾的纸袋就在沙发不远处，你伸长手把它够来，抖开那条上宽下窄的松疏围巾，一圈圈绕过他的后颈：“中午在公司织的，没睡午觉。”  
SEI自然也不傻，立即明白了其中的前因后果。你看见他的脸上浮出一层红晕，长睫下的紫瞳仿佛盛了万颗星子，慢慢勾起的唇角让日月失了颜色：“对不起。”  
你在这笑容下怔愣了一瞬，又慌忙摇头：“不、不是的，是我…”后面的话你没说完，就被他吻着咽尽了。  
温热的唇舌细细描摹，又两厢纠缠，让你迷失在他丁香般的气息里。  
分开的时候，你已微微带了气喘，而他的唇则显出嫣红水润的色泽，少年稍哑的声音从那两片好看的薄的唇中吐出：“围巾我很喜欢，谢谢你。”  
清少纳言在《枕草子》里说，远而近的东西是极乐世界，船的行程，男女之间。  
你压到SEI身上，将他铺得陷入沙发，冰凉的手隔着围巾捧住他的脸：“我同你，是只要近不要远的，听见没有？”  
他温暖的手握住你的，翻身反下为上，背着灯光，他映出你影子的眼中渐渐卷起暗色。  
“好。”他在亲吻你笔尖的时候，很认真地许诺：“那就再近些。”少年嗓音徐沉，状似镇定地说出玫瑰色的话，却又被那玫瑰色熏粉了耳根。  
他的手像一尾鱼，轻柔地从你的腰侧游开。  
吻，湿的，热的，吻。  
唇，软的，烫的，唇。  
晕黄的灯光在你眯起的眼中变得模糊，赤裸的肌肤被暴露在空气中，又迅速被另一个人的体温贴覆。  
摩擦，摩挲，游移，吮吸。  
酥麻一层层缠上来，却道不了身体深处的悸动。  
“不够近吗…”你听见有人在喘息。  
难耐的胀与空落，少年修长的指节已在浅浅抽动，胸乳的顶端被唇齿裹住，犬牙按在那点轻轻重重地噬咬，他偏在你最胀与最软处分别以舌与指尖施力，有电流沿着尾骨向上蹿，却卡在胸骨，梗得你弓起身子，这样的撩拨，你受不住。  
这时你才恍然发觉，喘着的人竟就是你自己。你觉得自己好像一棵柳枝柔韧的树，SEI是三月风，绵缠着穿过你，你的万千柳叶便开始低歌。他仿佛波浪，将你卷入深漩，眩晕堆叠玩，令你时而清醒，时而犹疑。  
人在面临突如其来的巨大幸福时，往往会变得非常胆怯，你也不例外：你曾很多次自问，自己究竟何德何能，奇迹般地抽中一等奖，最终打破次元壁，触碰到这个无比珍贵的少年。你百思而不得其解。  
但在今夜，在这一场几乎取消了你思索权利的情事里，你却好像突然间想通了：在他低俯下头来亲吻你时落在你颈间碎发引起的微痒中，在他唤着你名字的低哑嗓音中，在那种灼热坚硬一次更深一次的撞击中，伴随着你不可抑制的呻吟，无法阻挡的晕眩在茫茫漠漠间将你裹成巨大的茧，你在奇妙的临界点挣扎，寻找真实与虚幻的平衡…  
“不够，还不够…想要同SEI再更近些…”已经是如此亲密的关系了，可还是迫切而贪心地想要更多…  
你搂住他覆了层薄汗的脖颈，凑近他的脸庞。  
他白皙如玉的皮肤在此刻泛起潮红，连眼角也泛起诱人的粉。  
喉头的呜呜咽咽随着他的挺动被撞出，你感觉自己的心跳愈发急剧，仿佛生命也在一次次的阻遏与接纳中蒸腾，你裹着他，也被他裹携着，身不由主，混混沌沌，又分外清晰得战栗着与他交融到一处。  
“再近些吧，再近些吧…”灭顶的欢愉将你碎成轻尘，却没有停止你的祷告，忘却了对失去的惶恐，你在肉体最紧绷的时刻终于找到那个答案——“宿命”。  
茫茫人海中看不见的线索悄悄隐匿，命中注定要相爱的他和你，无论以何种身份，无论以何种过程，终将在某一刻双双坠入爱神的河流。  
包括［早安我的少年］，包括你莫名其妙抽中的奖品，包括你们共度的七夕，包括你们共饮的月夜，自然也包括那条安静躺在沙发上的那条围巾。  
浮生漫漫，你要的其实不多，不过是清晨的四掌相贴，午时的可口便当，傍晚的悠闲漫步，但你触碰到的温暖手掌是SEI的，便当是你同SEI一起准备的，而陪你散步的人，正是围着那条松垮围巾的SEI。  
围巾是真实的，SEI也是真实的 ，围着围巾的SEI更是真实的。你曾把满腔的爱意与希望书写在秋天里，现在，它们被织进一条毛茸茸的，边沿上有流苏的，颜色和现在铺了满地的梧桐落叶一样的围巾中。  
浮生未歇，你与他十指紧扣，走进滚滚红尘。  
［完］


End file.
